


Six Hours and One Song

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar loves helping his friends, but he can’t help but think Benedick has gone slightly crazy about his love song for Beatrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Hours and One Song

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Six Hours and One Song  
> Characters: Balthazar Jones, Benedick Hobbes, Floyd the Flamingo  
> Prompt: Song  
> Word Count: 759  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: Balthazar loves helping his friends, but he can’t help but think Benedick has gone slightly crazy about his love song for Beatrice.

**Six Hours and One Song**

Balthazar sighed as Benedick shook his head and turned off the camera, “This is the wrong place to film, Balthy. We need to go somewhere else.”

The two were currently sitting in Ben’s room in front of his bed, which sounded perfectly fine to Balthazar. Sadly, Benedick had his own ideas for what sounded good. “I think we’ll be fine here-”

Benedick didn’t let Balthazar finish though, “Outside! We have to go outside!” He cheered, quickly packing up the camera, tripod, his lyrics, and Floyd the flamingo.

 _Here we go again_ , Balthazar thought. The song had already been filmed _fifteen times_ for the whole six hours they have been working together. Lyrics and cords were already perfect; Benedick had most of the lyrics correct most of the time, and Balthazar had all of the cords.

“Come my noble music man! Let us go outside!” Using his tripod, Benedick waved it ahead of him like a sword, managing to throw Floyd out of his hands and across the room. “FLOYD!” Benedick yelled, putting down everything and running over to his flamingo.

Balthazar shook his head at his friend, grabbing the camera and tripod with his free hand and heading outside. Benedick would make a big scene because of that flamingo, so Balthazar decided to just go outside and set up himself. He walked around for a bit, strumming to try and find a good spot. When he finally found a nice shaded spot with not a lot of wind noises, he set down the tripod, attached the camera and sat down, strumming away on ukulele.

Five minutes later, Benedick finally came out, cradling his flamingo with one hand and holding his lyrics and a pair of obscure glasses in the other. “FLOYD IS OKAY!” He announced as he joined Balthazar on the ground, leaning Floyd up against the tree just in sight of the camera.

“Practice first.” Benedick said to Balthazar, who just nodded in agreement. “This just has to be the _best_ take.”

The two of them practiced the song twice through – the camera rolling both times. Benedick watched back the footage and shook his head, “Still not the best take we could do. I messed up on the rap.”

Balthazar shook his head, “That was one of the best ones we did, Ben.” He sighed, he had a gig tomorrow and the sun was going to be falling in a little under an hour. “You have to resign yourself to one of these takes. One more, that’s it.”

Benedick gave one of the best sad faces that he could do, but it didn’t work on Balthazar – the only one doing that face on Balthy would probably be Pedro, and who knows where they stood right now. Balthazar just shook his head.

“Fine. Last take.” Benedick sighed, he read through the lyrics one last time before turning on the camera, “Okay, ready to do this man?” Balthazar nodded, “Thanks – thanks for doing this man.” Benedick said, remembering that he hadn't said that at all, “Four strum?” He looked at Balthazar to just be sure, Balthazar nodded.

They went through the song and, as soon as they were done, Benedick looked at Balthazar, “I think that was literally the best take.”

Balthazar nodded, not wanting to point out that he missed a few lines, “Yeah, it was.” Benedick moved behind the camera and re-watched the footage. Balthazar thought they would get away without a fight of the missing three lines, but Ben suddenly cried out, “I missed lines! How did I miss the lines?” He went silent as the video finished, “ _And_ I was looking at my lyrics!”

“You said it was the last take, Ben.” Balthazar sighed patiently, he looked over at the pink flamingo still leaning against the tree, “Floyd thinks that was perfect, doesn’t he?” Sure, Balthazar felt like an idiot trying to use the flamingo as his selling point, but he still did need to practice for his gig.

Benedick looked over at Floyd for a second, then nodded, “Yeah, I guess it was the best I’m going to get.” Grabbing Floyd the flamingo first, then the rest of his things, Benedick looked over at Balthazar, “Thanks again for your help Balthy.”

Balthazar nodded, “No problem.”

Now, while he knew that Ben and Bea didn’t watch each other’s videos, he still found it hilarious that, a week later, Bea called Balthazar begging for his help to write a song for Ben. Of course, she didn’t take nearly as long to film the video at all. The hardest part with Beatrice was getting her to post the song. Balthazar smiled when she finally gave in:  those two were meant for each other.


End file.
